A patent disclosure has been made to the University outlining the potential for MR microscopy as a tool for 3D morphometry of complex, small parts The objects in question are placed in a small chamber which is evacuated to remove air. The chamber is filled with an "imaging solution". This solution could be Gd/H20, an organic solvent or other source of protons, or hyperpolarized gas. 3D image sets are acquired and the resultant data is inverted ( 2's compliment) to yield an image of the spaces in and surfaces of the object. The specific study will be executed on the plastic closures for sealed bags. These objects have a complex internal structure that is currently a point of interest for colleagues at IIT. Magnevist will be used as the fill solution. Two different types of closures will be imaged, each with subtle internal structural differences.